


(Too Much) Eggnog

by spiralicious



Series: Dear Chuck the Series [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Eggnog, Elf on the Shelf, Elf on the Shelf POV, Fluff and Crack, Letter fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sprinkles the Elf has been given a very special assignment from Chuck himself.  He catches an unexpected tender moment with the boys.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Dear Chuck the Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562134
Kudos: 8





	(Too Much) Eggnog

Dear Chuck,

They are aware they're brothers? This is certainly not the first time I have had this question, but after tonight, I can no longer explain their behavior with being exceptionally close. 

This time it was More Giant One that spiked the eggnog. I had expected more of their horseplay going to far and/or the misuse of holiday treats after they predictably overindulged. But no, they once again surprised me. 

There was slow dancing. Heartfelt confessions. Crying even. 

It was all very uncomfortable to watch. 

More so the after the crying. And I have some anatomical questions I am not sure how to ask. 

XOXOXO,

Sprinkles


End file.
